


Shiro Drinks a Bottle of Marinara Sauce

by DeetsViBre



Series: Voltdumb, where all of them are idiots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is mentioned, DDADDS, I Don't Even Know, SDBMS, Shallura is mentioned, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is literally just Shiro drinking a bottle of marinara sauce, This is unholy, Why Did I Write This?, dream dads a daddy dating simulator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeetsViBre/pseuds/DeetsViBre
Summary: Shiro Drinks a Bottle of marinara sauce. That's it. Keith watches...





	Shiro Drinks a Bottle of Marinara Sauce

**Author's Note:**

> Yup.

 

It was the end of a long day. Keith was tired, and hungry. His classes had dragged on, and he had forgotten his wallet that morning. No breakfast or lunch, had left him drained, and irritated. He had little hope of his roommate being prepared for dinner. After two years of living with Shiro, Keith was acutely aware that his friend couldn’t cook. If Allura wasn’t around, then he was on his own.

 

Keith unlocked the apartment door, and made sure to slam it shut, in case Allura _was_ around. Keith didn’t need a repeat of the last time Shiro didn’t hear him come home. He still couldn’t get the image out of his head…

 

“Hey, Keith! I got dinner,” Shiro called from the kitchen.

 

Keith was doubtful, and worried. This would either end with something inedible, or another story about how Shiro started a fire. He hoped the damage wouldn’t be to extensive this time.

 

Keith entered the kitchen, “Really?” He tried not to sound skeptical. Shiro was very sensitive about the number of pots he’d melted. Although, it didn’t smell like anything burned.

 

“Yeah!” Shrio was cheerful, and turned to grab something behind him.

 

Keith gripped the island counter, prepared for anything.

 

Shiro turned around with two bottles of marinara sauce, and placed one in front of Keith.

 

“We’re having pasta?” Keith asked slowly, confused. There wasn’t a box of noodles in sight.

 

Shiro cocked his head, “No?” He seemed just as confused.

 

Then it happened, something Keith wasn’t prepared for. Couldn’t have been prepared for. Shiro twisted the cap off the sauce, the seal broke with a soft pop. Then he tipped the bottle back, and drank it. He straight up _drank_ the sauce… Like it was something people did.

 

Shiro’s chugged it down all in one go. It was unholy. Keith couldn't look away until it was finished.

 

“What the hell are you doing?!” Keith yelled when Shiro put the jar down.

 

“What? Having dinner?” He replied, as if Keith was the weird one.

 

Keith gestured at the empty jar with theatrically exaggerated arm movements. “But, that's just a jar of marinara sauce!” He couldn’t stress his point more.

 

Shiro looked at the jar, and then back up at Keith. “Yeah? I mean, it's basically a smoothy,” He countered, calmly and a little bewildered.

 

Keith sagged. Was he the weird one? This wasn't something people did was it? He looked down at his own unopened jar. Shrio wasn’t wrong… it was basically like a smoothy.

 

“Whatever…” He muttered, and grabbed his jar. He was really hungry.

 

If you can't beat ‘em, join ‘em.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup.


End file.
